jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Assertor-Klasse-Sterndreadnought
|Maßstab= |Preis=1.100.000.000 |Modifiziert= |Merkmale= |Länge=15.000 MeterEG to Warfare: Endnotes Pt. 7 |Breite= |Höhe= |Beschleunigung= |Wendigkeit= |Sublicht= |MGLT= |Antrieb=*18 Primäre Ionentriebwerke *10 Mittlere Triebwerke |Hyperraumantrieb=*Klasse 2 *Backup: Klasse 12 |Schild=Schildgeneratoren |Hülle=Gepanzert |Energie=Großer Reaktor |Treibstoff=Benötigt |Sensoren=Langstrecken-Sensoren |Kommunikation=Ausgefeilte Kommunikationsanlagen |Zielsuchsystem= |Bewaffnung=*40 Schwere Vierlings- turbolaserbatterien **Je 20 Back-/ Steuerbord *10 Schwere Zwillingsturbolaser **Dorsal *30 Leichte Vierlings- turbolaserbatterien **Je 10 frontal/Back-/ Steuerbord *30 Schlachtschiff-Vierlingsionen-kanonenbatterien **Je 15 Back-/ Steuerbord *20 Schlachtschiff-Zwillingsionenkanonen **Ventral *20 Mittlere Ionenkanonen **Dorsal je 10 Back-/Steuerbord *60 Vierlingslasertürme **Je 20 frontal/Back-/ Steuerbord *90 Erschütterungsraketenwerfer **Je 30 frontal/Back-/ Steuerbord *20 Schwere Traktorstrahlprojektoren |Navcom=Navigationscomputer |Crew=125.000 Offiziere, Piloten und Einberufene |Passagiere=20.000 Truppen und Unterstützungskräfte |Beladung=*Bodenkampfvehikel *AT-Kampfläufer |Hangar=*120 Sternjäger *Shuttles *Landungsschiffe/ -barkassen *Kanonenboote *Angriffsschiffe |Vorräte=3 Jahre |In Dienst= |Erste Sichtung=0 VSY |Außer Dienst= |Letzte Sichtung=3 NSY |Zerstört= |Schlachten= |Besitzer= |Kommandanten= |Crewmitglieder= |Rolle=*Flotten- und Sektor- Kommandoschiff *Schlachtschiff *Mobile Waffenplattform *Planetares Bombardement |Flotten=Imperiale Flotte |Zugehörigkeit=Galaktisches Imperium }} Der Sterndreadnought oder Kommandodreadnought der Assertor-Klasse der Kuat-Triebwerkswerften war mit 15.000 Metern Länge eines der größten Raumschiffe des Galaktischen Imperiums. Mit ihren unzähligen Geschützen konnten die Dreadnoughts Base-Delta-Zero-Bombardements durchführen. Beschreibung [[Datei:Assertor und Altor-Schiffe.jpg|miniatur|links|180px|Ein Dreadnought der Assertor-Klasse wird betankt]] Der Dreadnought der Assertor-Klasse war mit seinen fünfzehn Kilometern Länge nach dem [[Exekutor-Klasse-Sterndreadnought/Legends|Sterndreadnought der Exekutor-Klasse]] eines der größten Schiffe in der Imperialen Flotte. Es war das gewaltigste einer Reihe imperialer Dreadnoughts, die auch die ''Mandator''- und ''Bellator''-Klasse umfasste. Das Schiff war lang und keilförmig, wobei es zum Heck hin in mehreren Stufen auf der Oberseite anstieg. Es besaß eine Vielzahl an Geschützbatterien verschiedener Bauarten, darunter leichte und schwere Turbolaserbatterien, Schlachtschiff-Ionenkanonenbatterien, Vierlingslaserkanonentürme, Erschütterungsraketenwerfer und schwere Traktorstrahlprojektoren. Über das Schiff waren einige Schildgeneratorsphären verteilt, um einen guten Schutz zu gewährleisten. Weiterhin verfügte das Schiff über zwei große Hangargruppen. An der Unterseite des Schiffes befand sich eine große Ausbuchtung für den Reaktor. Am hinteren Ende des Dreadnoughts waren achtzehn große und zehn etwas kleinere, kreisrunde Triebwerke eingelassen, die an Ausläufern zur Mittle hin immer weiter nach hinten reichten. Die Kommandobrücke ähnelte anderen imperialen KTW-Schiffen wie der ''Imperium''-Klasse und befand sich an der Schiffsoberseite nahe dem Heck. Geschichte [[Datei:Naval Station Validusia.jpg|miniatur|links|200px|Dreadnoughts der Assertor-Klasse werden an der Flottenstation gewartet]] Das Typschiff, die Assertor, und die Wrath, wurden vor der Schlacht von Yavin gebaut. Zu imperialer Zeit hatten die riesigen Dreadnoughts der Assertor-Klasse einige Einsätze. Ihr Treibstoffverbrauch dabei konnte durch Nachschubschiffe wie die ''Altor''-Klasse oder Raumstationen wie die Flottenstation im Validusia-System ausgeglichen werden. Die Wrath führte ein Base-Delta-Zero-Bombardement gegen einem Planeten durch. Dabei bekam sie Unterstützung von mindestens je zwei Sternzerstörern der Imperium-I- und ''-II''-Klasse, mindestens einem der ''Interdictor''-Klasse und vielen TIE/d-Verteidigern. Hinter den Kulissen Eigenübersetzung von: "Less dark-side temple and terror weapon, more optimized for basic, 'conventional' fleet work against a growing New Republic." (Star Wars Insider #134) *Der Sterndreadnought der Assertor-Klasse wurde ursprünglich vom Künstler Ansel Hsiao führ entworfen. *Der Dreadnought basiert auf einer wahren Geschichte. In den frühen neunziger Jahren war es der US-Amerikanische Senator Benjamin Tillman müde, ständig neue und größere Kriegsschiffe für die amerikanische Armee zu konstruieren. Daher gab er ein Schiff in Auftrag, welches das "stärkste und mächtigste" Schiff der Flotte werden sollte. Für Ansel Hsiao war der Dreadnought der Assertor-Klasse ein solches.Star Wars Insider #134 *In seinem Blog bestätigte Jason Fry, der Autor von The Essential Guide to Warfare, dass alle von Hsiao designten Schiffe und dazugehörigen Angaben kanonisch seien.Be-excited-the-essential-thread-to-the-essential-guide-to-warfare *In wird fälschlicherweise ein Bild der Assertor-Klasse für die Exekutor verwendet. *Auf der Seite seiner Star-Wars-Kunstgalerie im Internet hat er auch eine dreiundvierzig Bilder enthaltende Galerie hinterlassen. Galerie Datei:Assertor-Dreadnought1.jpg Datei:Assertor-Dreadnought2.jpg Datei:Assertor-Dreadnought3.jpg Datei:Assertor-Dreadnought4.jpg Datei:Assertor-Dreadnought5.jpg Datei:Assertor-Dreadnought6.jpg Datei:Assertor-Dreadnought7.jpg Datei:Assertor-Dreadnought8.jpg Datei:Assertor-Dreadnought9.jpg Datei:Assertor-Dreadnought10.jpg Datei:Assertor-Dreadnought11.jpg Datei:Assertor-Dreadnought12.jpg Datei:Assertor-Dreadnought13.jpg Datei:Assertor-Dreadnought14.jpg Datei:Assertor-Dreadnought15.jpg Datei:Assertor-Dreadnought16.jpg Datei:Assertor-Dreadnought17.jpg Datei:Assertor-Dreadnought19.jpg Quellen * *''Star Wars Insider #134'' *''EG to Warfare: Endnotes Pt. 7'' *''Be-excited-the-essential-thread-to-the-essential-guide-to-warfare'' *''Lead by Example'' Einzelnachweise en:Assertor-class Star Dreadnought ru:Звёздный суперразрушитель типа «Сторонник» Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Dreadnoughtklassen Kategorie:Schlachtschiffklassen Kategorie:Trägerklassen Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Kuat-Triebwerkswerften Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Legends